charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Klea
Klea was a demon who possessed the powers of shimmering and voyeurism and was a member of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. She was hand-picked by the Source of All Evil to serve as part of the demonic circle at some point in time.It was mentioned by Leo Wyatt that all members were hand-picked. She was a high-ranking member; alongside Vornac, Trigg, Tarkin and Belthazor. After the latter killed the Triad and fled the Underworld, the Brotherhood was angry and upset about his disappearance and the rumors and accusations that followed. History Early Life At some point in time, Klea was selected by the Source of All Evil himself to be a member of his inner-circle, the Brotherhood of the Thorn. She took a blood oath and pledged her loyalty to the Source, the brotherhood, and its leader, Raynor. She was a high-ranked member, working directly for Vornac and alongside Trigg, Tarkin and Belthazor. Silent most of the time, Klea saw and heard all, especially with her voyeurism power. She was frequently employed by Vornac to locate other members, learn pieces of information, or to spy on another undetected. She appeared to have a dislike for Belthazor, or this may have just began after his killing of the Triad and abandonment if the Brotherhood of the Thorn. Trigg's Disappearance and Cole's Return , Tarkin and Klea discussing Trigg and the prophets.]] In 2001, the brotherhood hatched a plan to obtain a foothold in the mortal world. The plot was to have MetaSatellite merge with Luxirom, owned by Frank Pirelli, creating a hugely powerful corporate entity which they would proceed to take over. However, the prophets proved a nuisance, and lower-ranked members were assigned with killing them. Klea was in charge of ensuring all prophet marks were killed, but, while checking one day, found that Trigg had gone missing, though his target was dead. She looked for him everywhere, but was unsuccessful in finding him. Finally, she told Vornac, who insisted she continue looking, which she did. She was still unable to locate him, and returned to Vornac. While there, she saw Cole Turner, also known as Belthazor, enter the building, and alerted Vornac, who considered killing him. Cole claimed he had killed the Triad because they were plotting to overthrow the Source, a story Vornac told Klea to investigate. She found no evidence to prove or deny the story while investigating. Klea returned to Vornac with this news, but he was not dismayed, believing that, if he was telling the truth, he would kill Frank Pirelli, and would not if he was lying. He, indeed, threw an energy ball at the car, causing it to catch fire and almost explode. Vornac then told Klea to take Pirelli's body from the car before he shapeshifted into him and pretended he had just survived an attack. However, Klea found no body in the car, and alerted Vornac after he was done posing as Pirelli for a short while. Following Cole and Cole.]] With Vornac angry over Pirelli's apparent rescue, Klea considered the possibility that someone intervened magically. Everyone else agreed that this was what happened, and began theorising who it was. Cole mentioned the fact that it could have been witches and, more to the point, the Charmed Ones, before leaving to retrieve him. Suspecting Cole himself might be the leak, Vornac told Klea to follow him. He ordered Klea to help Cole if he was telling the truth and to kill him if he was a traitor. She followed him to the mausoleum using her voyeurism power. She watched Cole meet Phoebe Halliwell and ask where Pirelli was, before telling her to go back to the house. Cole chose his words carefully, suspecting correctly that Klea was spying on him. Klea later thought that this may have been some sort of code between the two of them. as he attacks Cole.]] With Tarkin's help, Cole grabbed Pirelli and hid him in an undisclosed location. Cole's refusal to tell where Pirelli was made Vornac doubt that he truly was on board with them. Vornac glamoured into Cole's appearance and encountered the Charmed Ones, planning to find out Cole's true intentions and alleigance. He had Klea go into voyeur mode and watch the proceedings, ready to alert Raynor should something happen to Vornac and he was unable to return. She saw Phoebe vanquish him with a potion upon realising that it was not actually Cole, who then appeared behind them and relayed what his plan was. Unknown to everyone, Klea saw the whole thing. Klea proceeded to tell Raynor about what she had seen and heard, and, after Cole returned to the building, she and Raynor appeared. Raynor blasted Cole in the back with an energy ball and took him to the underworld. Physical Description Klea appeared as an Asian-American woman with dark hair and brown eyes, with a birthmark on her left cheek. Just like almost every other member of her kind, she wore black, dark clothes, namely a black suit with a miniskirt and tights. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Voyeurism:' The ability to make one's entire body invisible except for one's eyes. When Klea used this ability, her eyes would glow red and remain visible. She often used it to spy on people in order to find information. *'Shimmering:' A demonic form of teleportation in which the user appears and disappears in a shimmer. *'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of other beings. Klea was able to follow Cole to the cemetery when he wanted to talk to Phoebe. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess a possibly infinite lifespan. *'High Resistance:' The ability to endure attacks that would otherwise kill a being. Relationships Vornac Klea acted very much as a personal assistant of Vornac, second-in-command leader of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. She appeared to exist solely to serve him, rather than being a regular member of the brotherhood, like Trigg or Tarkin. Vornac and Klea's relationship was purely professional, as she did not seem upset by his vanquish, and merely reported his death and Cole's betrayal to Raynor. Cole Turner Klea appeared to have a dislike, if not hatred, for Cole Turner, also known as Belthazor. She distrusted him from his reappearance onwards, and was ordered to spy on him. She suspected that he may have tipped off Phoebe Halliwell by using "some sort of code", and alerted Raynor as soon as she discovered his treachery. Klea smiled as Cole was hit by Raynor's energy ball. It was also her who first suspected him of rescuing Pirelli, or having him rescued, eyeing him up suspiciously after she saw that Pirelli's body was missing. Brotherhood Members Klea very rarely spoke at all, let alone to anyone but Vornac and Raynor. When she saw that Frank Pirelli's body was missing, she spoke to Tarkin, rather than Cole, who was stood with him. She also displayed no emotion when she was unable to find Trigg, believing he may have been vanquished. Whatever relationships she did have with any other members, they at least were only professional. Notes and Trivia .]] *Klea was portrayed by Jennifer Tung, who would later portray the demonic sorceress Zira in "Battle of the Hexes". *Klea's method of teleportation would later be recycled for use by Vicus in "Imaginary Fiends". *Out of all members of the Brotherhood of the Thorn, Klea and Vornac were the only members not to use some sort of offensive power. Appearances Klea appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil